Cosas que no te dicen de ser padre
by yusha
Summary: El nacimiento de un hijo es siempre una bendición, eso todo el mundo lo dice... sin embargo hay cosas sobre ser padre que a Sakura y Neji nunca les dijeron y que ellos fueron averiguando con el paso del tiempo... Este fict participa en la actividad del Amigo Secreto dentro del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer: ** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados para esta historia me pertenecen. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fict es un regalo para **Katarina Hyuga**, mi Amigo Secreto dentro del foro de la **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

_**Pareja:**__ Neji Saku_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alterno/Muy Posible OoC / Pairing Crack_

* * *

**= Cosas que no te dicen de ser padre =**

Mientras esperaba en la sala de espera a que le dieran noticias de su mujer, Neji Hyuga por primera vez en su vida, sentía una fuerte necesidad de mostrar un poco de la impaciencia que en ese momento sentía, más guardando todavía la compostura se abstuvo de ceder al impulso, obligándose a sí mismo a permanecer sentado en las incómodas sillas del hospital en absoluto silencio mientras el resto de sus amigos que se habían reunido aquella noche para hacerle compañía, charlaban entre ellos y esperaban la buena nueva, que al cabo de varios minutos más, les fue anunciada por la Godaime Hokage en persona…

―Enhorabuena Neji: es una niña sana y fuerte, ya puedes pasar a verla ― le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, proporcionándole con ello un gran alivio al genio que aunque quiso suspirar, poniéndose de pie tan solo esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, y agradeció a Tsunade con una reverencia antes de encaminarse a la habitación en donde su esposa e hija se encontraban, mientras el resto del grupo se quedaba en la sala celebrando con un monumental alboroto que le acompañó hasta que cruzó el umbral de la puerta e ingresaba a la habitación, y al verlas ahí, su corazón se hinchó con mayor orgullo.

Sakura se veía exhausta, y en realidad no era para menos después de todas esas horas en trabajo de parto que pasó, más no obstante, esbozaba una preciosa sonrisa mientras acunaba entre sus brazos a su hija, fruto de tan singular amor que ambos se profesaban… y aunque Neji hubiera podido pasar horas tan sólo observándolas, al levantar la Haruno la mirada y encontrarse sus ojos verdes con los suyos, avanzando hasta la cama, el castaño depositó un suave beso sobre la frente de su mujer, sentándose a su lado para mirar por primera vez el rostro de su pequeñita que con gran pesadez en los párpados, apenas y podía mantener sus grandes y brillantes ojos abiertos mientras sus padres la miraban…

―Es igualita a ti ―le dijo Sakura sin dejar de sonreír, viéndolo extender su dedo índice acariciando la manita de su bebé en un intento de que la sujetara.

―Creo que aún es muy pronto para asegurar eso ― no obstante esa pelusita café que tenía por cabello y los blancos ojos dotados del Byakugan, Neji se atrevió a poner en duda aquella aseveración, más que nada refiriéndose a aspectos que consideraba más importantes que el obvio parecido físico que poseía con él...

Y aunque Sakura hizo una mueca y le miró dispuesta a responderle, pronto su bonito momento familiar se vio interrumpido por la llegada de sus amigos que, queriendo conocer a la pequeña, pronto llenaron la habitación de ruido y alboroto, felicitándoles por lo afortunados que eran al tener por fin a su bebé, diciéndoles cuán hermoso era tener un hijo, y la bendición que sería para ellos aquella pequeña…

Y aunque tanto Neji como Sakura agradecieron todas y cada una de aquellas palabras y consejos que los más experimentados les daban, con el paso del tiempo y tras experimentar en carne propia lo que era cuidar a su bebé, ambos descubrieron que habían muchas cosas que ni sus familiares ni amigos les habían dicho sobre tener hijos…

.

.

.

**= = = Nunca volverás a dormir lo mismo que dormías antes = = =**

Abriendo los ojos ante el primer signo de llanto, Neji echó un rápido vistazo al reloj y se incorporó en la cama antes de que lo hiciera Sakura.

―Sigue dormida, yo me encargo.

Hablándole en un susurro y mirándola por sobre su hombro le dijo, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro y un asentimiento de su esposa, quien agradecida se removió en la cama dispuesta a hacerle caso, mientras que el castaño, no obstante el sueño y el cansancio, llegó hasta la cuna en que la pequeña Sayuri gimoteaba y lloriqueaba…

―Ya, ya, aquí está papá― tomándola entre sus brazos y acunándola contra su pecho, el Hyuga hizo su primer intento por calmarla, arrullándola un poco y tanteando de paso el pañal para asegurarse y descartar aquella primera opción.

―Si no es el pañal seguro que tiene hambre ― desde la comodidad de las cobijas, Sakura de pronto le sugirió, y aunque Neji le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su esposa, aún con Sayuri entre sus brazos suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la mesa en donde tenían todos los aditamentos necesarios para alimentar a su bebé.

―El hambre era mi segunda opción― tomando uno de los biberones con fórmula en polvo a la que le vertió una onza de agua tibia que tenían dentro de un termo justo para momentos como éste, Neji pensó.

Después de todo, aquella no era la primera vez en que tenía que levantarse de madrugada para atender al llamado de su pequeñita: aunque en esta ocasión Sayuri había despertado únicamente por culpa del hambre, tan sólo un par de días atrás Neji y Sakura habían pasado una noche en vela cuidandole el cólico que tenía; y como olvidar esas primeras semanas de recién nacida en que habían tenido que vigilarla noche y día cada vez que la bebita se dormía, para asegurarse de que a la pequeña no se olvidara de respirar...

Y Neji, sonriéndose al verla comenzar a succionar con voracidad, miró de nuevo el reloj y tras calcular que si lograba que Sayuri volviera a dormir dentro de la próxima media hora todavía le quedarían a él por lo menos 4 horas de sueño, fue a sentarse en la silla mecedora que alguien les habían regalado, meciéndose junto a ella y esperando a que el movimiento la adormilara, pero sintiéndose tan a gusto en aquella posición que, tras sacarle el aire cuando fue necesario, por un instante el castaño casi se quedó dormido ahí sentado y con su hija en los brazos…

.

.

.

**= = = Cada viaje fuera de casa es como mudarse = = =**

Entrando a toda prisa en la casa, consciente de que tenía apenas el tiempo justo para cambiarse de ropa, salir y llegar a tiempo a la fiesta, Sakura se quitó las sandalias en la entrada dejándolas de cualquier manera mientras llamaba a su esposo esperando que tuviera ya todo listo.

―Neji ya estoy en casa, ¿Sayuri y tú están listos ya? ― alzando un poquito la voz pregunto, subiendo a prisa las escaleras, mientras escuchaba la tranquila respuesta del castaño que salió a su encuentro con su hija en brazos tan sólo unos segundos después.

―Si lo tengo todo listo, ¿porque tardaste tanto? ― medio preguntó y medio reclamó entrando detrás de ella a su habitación, tomando la manita de su niña para que no se la metiera a la boca y escuchándola balbucear, mientras veía a su esposa quitarse la ropa y dejándola regada en el piso mientras la escuchaba disculparse... aunque la palabra correcta quizás habría sido quejarse.

―No ha sido cosa mía, alguien llegó con retraso al salón y he tenido que esperar más de lo planeado a que me atendieran ― poniéndose de forma rápida pero no por ello menos cuidadosa el bonito vestido de color rojo le respondió volteando a mirarlo y mostrarle que la espera había valido la pena...

Y aunque para Neji su esposa se veía hermosa incluso sin ese peinado sofisticado y el maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos, sonriéndole acabó asintiendo y dándole la razón.

―¿Te falta algo más? ―sin tener nada más que agregar, simplemente preguntó.

―Nada. ¿Tienes la pañalera? ― mientras terminaba de acomodarse el vestido cuestionó a su vez, sonriéndole antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

―Está junto a la carriola― yendo justo detrás de ella le dijo, viéndola asentir.

Y aunque Sakura sonrió y lo besó de forma fugaz en los labios, en cuando llegaron al piso inferior y verla detenerse al ver la gigantesca pañalera que había preparado, tras la sorpresa, intercambiando una mirada con él le cuestionó.

―¿No sabias qué llevar y lo llevaste todo ― le dijo ella, mirando el reloj para comprobar si tenía tiempo para sacarlo todo y llevar únicamente lo indispensable en la pequeña bolsa que pretendía llevar, sin embargo Neji, casi adivinando sus intenciones se adelantó a dejar a Sayuri en el cochecito y tomar antes que ella la gran bolsa con lo que él consideró como indispensable.

―Solo llevo lo necesario: toallitas húmedas y pañales suficientes para toda la tarde, un par de cambios de ropa por cualquier accidente desagradable, juguetes para que se entretenga y no se aburra, chupones, la manta por si tiene sueño, y por supuesto, suficientes mamilas, agua y fórmula para alimentarla sin necesidad de pedirle nada a nadie― comenzando a empujar la carriola hacia la salida le explicó, y Sakura entonces suspiro.

―Fue solo una vez Neji, ¡y encima no fue mi culpa!― le replico. ―¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tardaríamos tanto en casa de tu tío? ¡Se suponía que sería una visita rápida!― le dijo lo mismo que venía diciéndole cada vez que el tema salía a colación...

Y sin embargo para el castaño aquella única vez había bastado para saber que era siempre mejor cargar todo eso a volver a pasar el apuro y la vergüenza de aquella vez en que habiendo acudido a la mansión Hyuga a entregar la invitación para el bautizo de Sayuri al cual se dirigían ahora mismo, a Sakura le habían hecho falta las mamilas y las papillas para su pequeñita que se había soltado a llorar y movilizando a todo el clan, ganándose además un comentario poco agradable por parte de su tío que la había juzgado de mala madre para incomodidad del muchacho que apenas minutos atrás se había jactado de cuán bien atendida estaba su pequeñita por parte de su madre...

.

.

.

**= = = Todo lo que planeas puede que no resulte = = =**

―Vamos mi niña hermosa, por favor deja de moverte para que pueda peinarte ya antes de que venga papá― haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no perder la paciencia, Sakura trató en vano de sujetar los rebeldes cabellos castaños de su hija ya no en dos, sino una sola coletita, no para tenerla peinada sino para despejarle la carita y evitar que se llenara su bonito cabello castaño con la papilla con que ya se había embarrado la cara y parte de la ropa.

Sin embargo y para su total y absoluta desgracia, Sayuri no sólo siguió negándose a cooperar, gritando y moviendo la cabeza mientras permanecía sentada en la periquera, sino que además, como parte de su berrinche, la niña acabó golpeando el borde del platito con sus manos e impulsando casi todo su contenido hacia sí misma, embarrándose todavía más de la papilla para frustración y cansancio de Sakura, que ya resignada a no lograr su objetivo, por un instante suspiró mientras veía lo feliz que era su hija estando así toda sucia…

―Seguro que a Neji le da un infarto si llega a verte así ―no obstante su derrota por no poder mantener a su hija limpia, impecable y perfecta tal y como ella siempre planeó para Sayuri, porque aceptémoslo: la idea de un Hyuga hecho un desastre era algo casi antinatural dada la elegancia y perfección innata que poseían todos los miembros del clan; al final la Haruno se permitió sonreír y acercar su rostro al de su pequeña, viendo cuan feliz era su hija que mirándola con sus ojitos brillantes extendió su mano llena de comida hacia ella, embarrándole también el rostro de papilla mientras se reía…

Y aunque por un instante Sakura también rió, permitiéndose unos instantes para compartir la felicidad de su hija antes de llevarla a bañar, al escuchar la voz de Neji anunciando su llegada a casa, entrando en pánico tomó a su hija en brazos a toda prisa para evitar que su esposo las viera así de sucias... o al menos eso intentó hasta que su pequeña, emitiendo un grito de emoción al reconocer la voz de su padre comenzó incluso a llamarlo, quitándole la posibilidad de escapar con sigilo hacia el cuarto de baño y esconderse de la escena del crimen que había sido perpetrado.

.

.

.

**= = = El poder de la ternura es más imponente de lo que creías = = =**

Tras un día especialmente cansado en el trabajo, Neji cruzó el umbral de su casa, anunciando su llegada.

Había pasado prácticamente todo el día junto a Ino y Shikamaru haciendo toda una serie de misiones absurdas y vergonzosas que los hijos de gente influyente les habían mandado a hacer bajo el pretexto de una estúpida diversión, y que de no ser por él mismo y por Shikamaru, hubiera terminado en tragedia dada la poca tolerancia de la Yamanaka… y aunque al final del día los tres habían logrado una pequeña venganza dándoles a esos idiotas una lección para que aprendieran a no poner a prueba la paciencia de los ninjas, no por ello Neji se sentía menos cansado y con ganas de tomar un largo y placentero baño de agua caliente que le permitiera descansar…

―Bienvenido a casa ― saliendo a recibirlo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, Sakura le saludó, y aunque el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó en la frente, no fue hasta que vio a su pequeña en la sala, poniéndose de pie no sin cierta torpeza para salir corriendo en dirección a él, que Neji sonrió lleno de orgullo y satisfacción de verla.

―¡Princesa! ― agachándose para ponerse a su altura, Neji recibió con los brazos abiertos a su Sayuri, que con una gigantesca sonrisa dibujada en su rostro infantil lo abrazó mientras reía, con fuerza.

―¡Papip ven, lana velde, lana velde!― y tomando entre su pequeña mano algunos de los dedos de su padre, jalándolo para que se levantara y la siguiera hasta el centro de la sala en donde había estado ella sentada jugando con sus juguetes, la pequeña Sayuri pronto le dio a él una rana verde que su tío Naruto aquel mismo día le había regalado, explicándole en su lenguaje poco desarrollado cómo había pasado, logrando con su sonrisa y su entusiasmo enternecer a su padre, quien mientras la escuchaba, se olvidó de cualquier signo de cansancio y al cabo de unos minutos después, ya se encontraba jugando con su pequeña…

.

.

.

**Al final del día, ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de tu hija hace que todo valga la pena.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\+ FIN +**

* * *

_**Mensaje para mi amigo secreto:**_

_Querida Katarina, deseo de todo corazón que pases felices fiestas y que te guste este pequeño fict que escribí para ti. Juro que hice todo lo humanamente posible para evitar el OoC al máximo, pero al ser Neji y Sakura personajes que en realidad no se manejar muy bien, mucho me temo que en algún momento pude haber hecho que se salieran de sus personalidades… si eso paso, en mi defensa puedo decir que la llegada de un bebé a la vida de cualquier persona hace que uno cambie, lo he visto con mis hermanos y es verdad jajaja xD_

_En fin, me hubiese gustado mucho poder darte también el fict que pedías de Shikamaru e Ino en sus misiones engorrosas, pero por más que lo pensé, de verdad que no se me ocurrió nada lo suficientemente bueno, pero al menos incluí la breve idea que se me pasó por la cabeza en una de las viñetas de este fict n.n_

_Y pues ya, nuevamente te deseo felices fiestas y espero que tu regalo te haya gustado n.n_


End file.
